


Work Day?

by BruhMonument



Category: Iron Maiden (Band)
Genre: A bit of a Modern AU, Bruce is implied to not be in Iron Maiden, Comfort, M/M, Sort of? Its mild/implied, also its younger Bruce lol, financial trouble, short fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhMonument/pseuds/BruhMonument
Summary: Comfort fic I guess, short and sweet fic where Bruce comforts you about financial issues (cause capitalism lol). Tagged as m/m just cause of one gendered term, but its pretty gender neutral.
Relationships: Bruce Dickinson/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Work Day?

The morning sun stung my eyes as I woke up. I get out of bed silently to not wake up my partner, Bruce, who was still sleeping soundly. Sifting through my closet, eyes still adjusting to the light, I found a shirt and pants to go to work with. I heard a groan from Bruce as he stretched on the bed like a cat and laid back down.  
"What're you doin', love?" he asked, voice still very groggy and rumbly.   
"Getting ready for work," I replied, rubbing my eyes, "you should be getting ready too." Bruce squinted at me, scratched his head, and looked over at the alarm clock near our bed.   
"Sweetheart," he started, "it's Saturday, remember?"   
The cogs started to work in my brain as I realized that it was Saturday, our day off. A wave of relief slapped me in the face as I put my work clothes back in my closet and fell back into bed. Bruce giggled as he let me back into the warm sheets.   
"Silly boy," he said as I nuzzled against his furry chest, "you work way too hard." He stroked my hair and hummed sweetly.   
"I can't exactly take too many breaks, you know how the pay is." I replied as I slung my arm over his stomach. "We barely make due with our jobs combined!" Bruce looked down at me with worry in his eyes.   
"Well, at least I have you," Bruce said, starting to rub my back, "as long as I have you, I'm okay." His words sent a wave of shivers down my entire body, he was always very sentimental and loving but something about that statement brought me to tears. It was a love that I hadn't really been able to experience in my life. That even if times are tough, he still cherishes what we have together.   
Hot tears ran down my face, Bruce noticed this and repositioned himself so that we were face to face. He looked into my eyes and smiled, revealing his adorable deep dimples. He wiped the tears from my eyes and gave me a kiss on the tip of my nose. He didn't have to say anything else to show that he really did love me. I ran my fingers through his long light brown hair and thanked him.


End file.
